Bubbles DeVere
Bubbles DeVere is an obese, bald woman who despite being so ugly, thinks she is attactive. She often strips for various people, such as the manager of the spa she is staying at, Mr. Hutton. She has overstayed her stay at the spa and owes the spa money, which cause Mr. Hutton to try and get the money, but to try and put his mind of it, Bubbles show him her 'attractive' body. In Season 3, her ex-husband (Roman DeVere) and his new girlfriend, Desiree DeVere (who is the black counterpart of Bubbles), come to the spa, which causes lots of annoynce between Bubbles and Desiree which then causes lots of fights, with both of them naked. Appearance Bubbles is extremely overweight, is bald (but wears a wig), who most of the time isn't wearing anything, and if she is wearing something, it's usually nothing more than a flimsy towel. Bubbles has only ever been seen fully dressed once, and the beginning of one of the Little Britain Abroad episodes, but not for long. Mr. Hutton Mr. Hutton is the Manager of the Hill Grange Health Spa where Bubbles is staying. She has been staying at the spa for a long time and owes the spa over £25,000. As Bubbles never pays the money he has to go and find her to ask her for the money. To destract him, she would usually run away, or more commonally strip. Bubbles believes Mr. Hutton finds her attractive and thinks he will accept her stripping instead of money. To get away from him she runs away often, before stripping, but once she went in a tanning bed for 3 hours. When she came out she was burnt and ran away claiming she was 'a little bit on fire'. She also once walked in on a buisness meeting while Mr. Hutton was speaking, highly embarrassing him. She then finds someone close to her in the meeting and starts flirting with him and stripping. Then she shoves the innocent worker's face into her breasts, and then bends over showing her massive bottom. When she was asked to leave she runs off, telling the employee to meet her in the closet in 15 minutes. Mr. Hutton also gets upset with Bubbles' behaviour because he is usually very busy and more importantly, he claims he is married. Desiree DeVere In Season 3, Bubbles' ex-husband (Roman DeVere) and his new girlfriend (Desiree DeVere) come to the spa, making Bubbles very jelaous and Desiree and Bubbles get into many fights...naked. Apperance Desiree is very similar looking to Bubbles, she is fat, ugly, black but thinks she is good looking. Roman DeVere Roman used to be the husband of Bubbles but they divorsed because Roman wanted Desiree, because she is slightly fatter than Bubbles. Roman has a fetish for obese people so he enjoys the fights between Desiree and Bubbles because the fights are usually done naked. Desiree vs. Bubbles Bubbles still fancies Roman and she often tries to chat up Roman and tries to get him back. When Desiree finds this out they both get jealous and start fighting in the middle of the spa, but naked. Roman watches on with a smile (as he finds obese people attractive) while spa staff watch on, shocked. Catchphrases *Hello Darling *Call Me Bubbles Darling, Everybody Does Category:Characters